De amor, codicia y otras cosas
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Reto literario 2da edición: Parejas extrañas... Y así es como funciona este conflicto... Por un lado tienes el dinero y por el otro al amor de tu vida – un hermoso demonio de ojos azules.- ¿Cuál de los dos eliges, cazador?... DiamxNepper.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir, sin fines de lucro.**

Después de algo así como cuatro días de trabajo lleno de sangre, sudor y esfuerzo ¡Al fin he terminado el one-shot para el concurso "Inazuma yaoi, reto literario segunda edición"!, y tengo que admitir que pensé que no lo terminaría D=.

Bien, son pasadas las ocho de la mañana en Chile y yo debería haberme acostado a las seis, pero como tenía que terminar... De todas formas – y como escribí en Facebook.- jamás agradecí tanto tener horario vampiro (dormir de día y estar despierta en la noche.), de dormir a las horas correspondientes no habría terminado, sobre todo porque las ganas de escribir y los ataques de inspiración me vienen a altas horas de la madrugada...

Volviendo a lo importante, este fic está inspirado en la canción "Beautiful dirty rich" de Lady Gaga, así que les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen, como para darle ambiente XD.

Espero que disfruten esta locura – que no ha quedado tan bien como me hubiese gustado.-, la cual dedico con mucho amor a mi ex beta-ocasional-reader y a Pau-chan (por organizar el concurso y porque olvidé su cumpleaños, pero como dicen los terrícolas: 'más vale tarde que nunca', así que feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado, Pau-chan).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo, mientras avanzaba por entre la densa vegetación de aquel bosque. Se volvió hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido, buscando indicios que cualquier actividad sospechosa, pero todo estaba quieto, demasiado para ser verdad. Suspiró con resignación y continuó con su camino.<p>

Cualquier persona hubiese dicho que eran sólo paranoias suyas, que aquella intensa y distante mirada sobre su cuerpo no era más que un despiadado e ilusorio invento de su mente alterada. De todas formas no era culpa suya, según los lugareños, en ese bosque pasaban cosas extrañas, que habían monstruos y demonios, vampiros y hombres lobo, brujos y brujas adoradores de Satanás, en fin, todos con lo que estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar.

_Un codicioso cazador de monstruos._

Aunque, sinceramente, debía admitir que en aquel bosque había algo que le ponía la piel de gallina. Era un aura extraña, aún más oscura y aterradora que la de cualquier otro monstruo con el que se hubiese enfrentado en el pasado.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su ser. Debía mantenerse centrado y alerta, después de todo, aquella bestia desconocida podría atacar en cualquier momento y, como él ya sabía de antemano, un paso en falso y game over.

Desenfundó la escopeta que llevaba en la espalda – cargada con dos balas de plata bañadas en agua bendita.- y la sostuvo con fuerza en su mano derecha.

Por más que se lo preguntaba no lograba entender por qué diantres había aceptado esa misión. ¡Ah! Sí, claro. Codicia, señores, nada más que su gran e inoportuna codicia.

_Soy como un millonario, como un bello y asqueroso millonario._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación se encargó de despertarlo aquella mañana de verano. Se restregó los ojos con pereza y levantó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con la amable sonrisa de Midorikawa Ryuuji, su asistente._

_-Buenos días, Diam – le saludó como siempre.- Acaba de llegar un cliente, está esperando en el estudio._

_Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, de esa forma tan decidora que tenía de hacerlo. Midorikawa se retiró de la estancia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Así que quiere que asesine a ese monstruo – afirmó Diam con monotonía, observando al pequeño rubio de ojos esmeralda frente a él._

_-Sí, pero tengo que advertirte que es muy peligroso – el joven se removió en la silla con incomodidad, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante.- Muchos han intentado, mas, ninguno ha vuelto – y lo susurró como si fuese el más valioso de los secretos, como si temiera que el monstruo lo oyese y se vengara por tal sacrilegio._

_Diam no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo frente a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un templo antiguo, al más puro estilo de las grandes civilizaciones Latinoamericanas. Posó sus manos con delicadeza sobre las gigantescas puertas de piedra - adornadas con jeroglíficos que no se molestó siquiera en mirar.- y empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un potente y embriagante olor, como a muerte mezclado con flores, se coló hasta sus pulmones, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por unos segundos. Avanzó como hipnotizado hacia el interior de aquella fortaleza milenaria, volviendo en sí sólo cuando sintió las puertas cerrase a sus espaldas.

Levantó su escopeta y se preparó a disparar, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente el territorio. Todo estaba repleto de lo que parecían ser enormes plantas carnívoras – Venus Atrapamoscas, si no se equivocaba.- con las fauces abiertas, esperando por su próximo bocado. Podía verse el polvo danzando en el aire y, al centro del lugar, alumbrado por un haz de luz que se colaba por una abertura en el techo, se encontraba una plataforma, sobre la cual reposaba una Venus cerrada. Bajó su arma, pero la volvió a subir con brusquedad cuando sintió una presencia a su derecha. Se giró con rapidez, logrando distinguir como algunas piedras sueltas del techo caían al piso.

Suspiró con alivio.

_Nunca he querido que Dios me perdone por ninguno de mis pecados._

-¿Tú también vas venido en busca de "El Dorado"? – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación, divisando a un joven sentado dentro de las fauces de la planta, esa misma que hace unos segundos estaba cerrada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú eres el demonio que está resguardando la entrada? – se dio el lujo de bajar la escopeta mientras preguntaba, avanzando unos pasos hacia delante.

-Eso depende de con quién esté hablando en este momento – respondió el joven, jugando coquetamente con sus cabellos castaños.

Diam dibujó una sonrisa en sus facciones.

_Lo único que siempre he deseado es que el Diablo logre tentarme de alguna manera._

Debía admitir que aquel muchacho era la más hermosa de todas las apariciones que había presenciado. Y si bien la mayoría de los demonios tenían por costumbre el pasearse semidesnudos por el mundo, exhibiendo sus perfectos cuerpos de ninfas del diablo, ese chico iba vestido con una polera negra sin mangas, un shorts rojo de mezclilla manchado en tierra y una especie de botas – que consistían en cuatro plantar carnívoras cerradas sobre sus antepiernas y sus pies, dejando sus dedos descubiertos.- de color verde. Lucía, también, y a juego con su ropa, una banda blanca con flamas rojas en la frente, la cual generaba una curiosa sombra sobre la primera mitad de su rostro, haciendo destellar el azul de sus ojos como un par de luces de neón.

_Y el día en que eso ocurra, mi codicia me hará caer al séptimo infierno._

-Entonces lo que el rubio me ha dicho es cierto, "El Dorado" es real, y está aquí – pronunció sin desvanecer el gesto de su rostro. Ese tesoro sería suyo, costase lo que costase.

_Lo quiero todo, todo sólo para mí._

-Supongo que no saco nada con mentirte – masculló el joven. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y bajó de la plataforma, aterrizando con suavidad sobre la punta de sus pies.- Pero ni creas que te dejaré pasar – y sonrió, enseñándole sus afilados dientes perfectos.

El corazón de Diam dio un salto, mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su estoico rostro. Aquella sonrisa no podría ser siquiera descrita con palabras. Fue un gesto despampanante, demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Y simplemente ya no supo dónde ni cuándo, pero algo en ese joven le había robado el corazón, el corazón, el alma y todo el universo.

El demonio no pudo más que dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al notar el gesto de incertidumbre en las facciones de su compañero. Se acercó a él caminando sobre la punta de sus pies, meciendo su cuerpo con sensualidad. Extendió una de sus manos y la posó con delicadeza sobre una de las mejillas de Diam.

_Quizá Satanás por fin ha logrado crear aquella tentación perfecta para mí._

Ambos se miraron entonces, y el cazador aún no comprendía la situación. Su corazón latía a una velocidad de vértigo, amenazando con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Sentía su sangre calentarse más por cada segundo que pasaba.

Era como una llamarada ardiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, como un deseo desconocido arrebatándole la razón.

-Quédate conmigo y te daré todo lo que tu asqueroso dinero no puede comprar – le susurró despacio el demonio, para luego sellar sus labios en un beso.

Quiso alejar a aquel joven, pero su cuerpo estaba como muerto, incapaz de reaccionar. Podía sentir el olor a muerte y flores colándose dentro sus pulmones, corrompiendo todo su ser. Porque ese demonio era belleza, pecado y deseo, todo entremezclado en un veneno tan corrosivo como el mismísimo infierno.

Correspondió el beso con hambre. Y ya no hubo cabida para razones ni lógicas, eran sólo ellos dos, ellos y el intenso sabor de aquello labios sobre los suyos. Se percibía como miel, la más adictiva que jamás hubiese probado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces, y el anheló con toda su alma que se mantuviese así de por vida, por toda su vida y la completa eternidad.

Era el paraíso expresado en la forma más siniestra que pudiese y podría alguna vez existir. Eran sus lenguas enredándose una con la otra, haciendo el fútil esfuerzo de atarse en un nudo irrompible Era el deseo de ofrendarle su cuerpo y su alma, de caer en el pecado más bajo en el que un humanos jamás pudiese incurrir.

_¿Sería realmente capaz de abandonar mi codicia por un demonio?_

Un estridente sonido rebotó por las paredes de la habitación, mientras el joven salía disparado hacia atrás, impactando violentamente contra la plataforma del centro.

Un agujero de bala en su cuello.

Diam bajó la escopeta, esforzándose inútilmente por controlar su agitada respiración.

_Sólo el dinero puede comprar mi felicidad._

Se acomodó el cabello, resoplando con cansada brusquedad. Guardó el arma en la funda que llevaba en la espalda, ningún demonio que hubiese tenido el placer de asesinar había sobrevivido a sus balas bañadas en agua bendita. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, encontrando una enorme puerta de oro sólido al otro lado de la habitación. Corrió hacia ella con una expresión de felicidad difícil de creer. ¡ "El Dorado" era totalmente suyo!. Pero la alegría no duró, lo único que encontró al abrir la puerta fue una estancia completamente vacía.

Pero sin importar lo que pase, el dinero es sólo un frío pedazo de papel.

¡Todo había sido una vil y despiadada farsa! ¡La más cruel y repugnante de todas!. Profirió un grito ahoga por su propia impotencia, eso se sacaba por creen en utopías perfectas. Empuñó su mano y golpeó una de las puertas a su costado, deformando el blando metal.

Estúpido una y mil veces.

_Un sucio pedazo de papel con el valor que nosotros mismos le hemos otorgado._

Se quedó así, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos apretados, por segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y cuando se dispuso a marcharse, un dolor punzante se apoderó de su cuerpo. Un grito desgarrador nació desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y cuando abrió los ojos se vio flotando en el aire.

_El dinero significa absolutamente nada._

Se estrelló fuertemente sobre la plataforma de piedra, sintiéndose algo aturdido por el golpe. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de enfocar la vista. Las plantas carnívoras parecían moverse a voluntad propia, acercándose, rodeándolo, aún así no temió, quizá era efecto de su brusca caída. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al comprobar que todo aquello en verdad estaba sucediendo. Las plantas lo observaban con hambre, cerrándose cada vez más sobre él. Trató de tomar su escopeta, pero no la encontró en su espalda.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Se preparó para ser comido vivo, más las plantas se alejaron y volvieron a su inerte posición original, dejando a su vista el rostro del demonio que hacía unos segundos había asesinado. Trató de levantarse y escapar, pero no sentía sus piernas. Se irguió sobre sus brazos y giró el rostro hacia atrás, arrepintiéndose al instante de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo había desaparecido de la cintura para abajo, dejando un camino de sangre y tripas, esparcidas por el piso.

_¿Tiene sentido, entonces, codiciar algo tan inútil?._

El demonio le sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, deleitándose con el terror reflejado en las facciones de su compañero. Le sonrió de manera dolida, leyendo la confusión en el enigmático rostro, mientras Diam clavaba sus orbes celestes sobre su cuello, divisando una rosa roja en donde se suponía debía haber un agujero de bala. El demonio sólo atinó a arrancarse la flor, dejando a la vista su cuello totalmente intacto, al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de Diam, para luego sentarse en el suelo, enfrentando sus miradas.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?.

Sujetó uno de los pétalos y lo arrancó sin cuidado alguno. Era ciertamente irónico que estuviera destrozando una rosa, sobre todo porque, a diferencia del resto de los de su especie – los que invocaba plagas, muerte, caos y cosas por el estilo.-, el tenía el poder de controlar las plantas. Fuese como fuere, tampoco importaba...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames? – Diam no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido ¿Acaso ese demonio estaba enamorado de él?.- No tengo dinero, ni oro, ni joyas, así que pensé que si te engañaba con la historia de "El Dorado", vendrías directo a mí y podría seducirte – hizo una pausa, lanzando uno que otro pétalo al piso.-¿Pero adivina qué?...¡No ha funcionado! – arrojó lo que quedaba de rosa lejos, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de total frustración.- Atsuishi me lo dijo muchas veces "Tú plan no va a funcionar, Natsuhiko. Él va a preferir el oro antes que a ti"... ¡Maldito íncubo de mierda!.

El demonio apartó el rostro con enojo. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese desgraciado vampiro sexual que tenía por mejor amigo!. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no entendía cómo el muy bastardo siempre le hacía para tener razón, pero claro, Natsuhiko era tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría jamás, al menos no frente a Atsuishi. Aunque no era como si pudiese enojarse con él, después de todo, el rubio había aceptado ayudarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionaría.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, atravesando la carne con sus filosos dientes. Volvió el rostro hacia Diam y toda su ira terminó por convertirse en amarga culpabilidad.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan tonto? Si sólo hubiese seguido el consejo de aquella asquerosa rata rubia Diam no se encontraría así, desangrándose. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Por su culpa el ser al que más amaba iba a morir ¿Podía ser más terrible?. Apretó los ojos en un vano intento de mantenerse firme, de ser fuerte, pero dolía tanto...

Diam sintió una potente punzada en su corazón. Ver a aquel demonio llorando en sepulcral silencio hizo que una sensación cálida se despertara en su interior. Se arrastró como pudo por sobre el piso inundado en sangre y posó una de sus manos sobre las piernas de Natsuhiko. El joven simplemente lo observó por uno segundos, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-Nunca vas a amarme ¿verdad? – el demonio atrajo a Diam aún más hacia sí, mientras sentía los brazos del cazador estrecharse débilmente sobre su cuerpo.- Pero si no puedes ser mío, entonces no permitiré que seas de nadie más... – y juntó sus labios en un último beso, mientras sentía como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos.

Todo comenzó a bordearse en negro para Diam, al tiempo que el dulce sabor de la boca de Natsuhiko borraba los últimos resquicios de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó de sobre salto al escuchar el suave golpeteo de la puerta haciendo eco por la habitación.

Un sueño, todo había sido un maldito sueño.

-Buenos días, Diam – le saludó Midorikawa, entrando al lugar.- Acaba de llegar un cliente, está esperando en el ... estudio – se detuvo al notar el rostro aterrado de su jefe, borrando la hermosa sonrisa que lucía en su faz.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo fue un mal sueño – dijo, relajando su respiración.- ¿Qué me decías?

-Acaba de llegar un cliente, está esperando en el estudio – repitió, recuperando su gesto habitual.

-Bajo enseguida - Ryuuji se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la salida.- Oye, Midorikawa...

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cómo es el cliente? - se reprendió mentalmente por hacer tal pregunta, pero aquel sueño había sido demasiado real como para ser sólo un simple sueño.

-Pues... – el joven se llevó la mano al mentón, al tiempo que levantaba la vista, en señal de que estaba pensando.- Es un joven rubio con una cortada en la mejilla derecha, tiene los ojos color esmeralda, es muy apuesto y... – antes de que pudiese terminar su explicación, Diam se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación, en direcciones a los jardines de la mansión.- ¡Oye, Diam! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Diam!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsuhiko se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto, mirando las nubes pasar. Estaba nervioso, tanto que no lograba asociar aquellas acumulaciones de agua evaporada con nada, por muy evidente que fuese. Finalmente, y aún más estresado que antes, se levantó y se acercó a las flores, aspirando su aroma con fuerza. Amaba la vegetación con toda su maldita y condenada alma de demonio – o lo más parecido que pudiese tener a una.-.

De pronto sintió algo que impactaba contra su cuerpo, y lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba otra vez recostado en el pasto, boca arriba, con Diam sobre su cuerpo. Miró al cazador con estupefacción, sorprendiéndose aún más al notar la expresión de éste. ¿Qué se suponía significaba esa mirada?.

_¡Oh, amor! ¡Estoy tan apenado! ¡Tan, tan, tan ,tan apenado!_

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Natsuhiko – le susurró al oído, haciendo estremecer violentamente al demonio.

-¿Cómo es qué...? – pero no pudo terminar la frase, Diam había posado su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Lentamente el cazador comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Natsuhiko, mientras el demonio sentía su corazón acelerarse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmín. ¿Acaso el mayor sueño de toda su miserable vida estaba apunto de realizarse? ¿Sería acaso que el deseo de probar esos labios al fin estaba al alcance? ¿Por fin aquel anhelo que le había roba el sueño durante tantas noches se transformaría en el más maravilloso de todos sus recuerdos?. Y es que estaba tan locamente enamorado, tanto como sólo él podría estarlo.

Sintió los labio de Diam rozando suavemente contra lo suyos, pero cuando estuvieron apunto de unirse en el más dulce de todos los besos, el demonio apartó el rostro hacia un costado.

-No puedo hacerlo – musitó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ante la perpleja mirada de Diam.- No sabiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí...

Y es que lo amaba tanto, tanto que su corazón no soportaría que todo aquello no fuese más que un juego, uno demasiado peligroso. Lamentablemente eso era a lo único que podía llegar a aspirar, nada más que un entretenimiento momentáneo, un juguete destinado a romperse en miles de pedazos. Después de todo, él era un demonio y Diam un cazador, lo suyo no era posible, jamás lo sería.

Y su corazón le gritaba que aún así debía dárselo todo, que debía ofrecerle su cuerpo y su alma por el tiempo que fuese. Que debía pertenecerle hasta que su carne se cansara y su espíritu se destrozara, para finalmente fallecer en la tristeza de jamás haber sido amado, y en la felicidad de haber sido suyo aunque fuese sólo por una noche.

_Y es que siempre fui un cobarde, uno que le temía a sus propios amores._

Sintió como Diam sujetaba su mentón y le giraba el rostro, para luego le limpiarle las lágrimas con una ternura que le supo demasiado amarga. ¿No era suficiente tortura el hecho de no ser correspondido?.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames, Diam? - preguntó con los ojos aún apretados, negándose a afrontar la realidad.

-Nada... – Natsuhiko sólo atino a entreabrir los ojos, topándose con aquella bella sonrisa que su compañero le brindaba, una de esas que sólo un verdadero enamorado podría esbozar.- Te amo tal y como eres...

Y el demonio no pudo más que dibujar una expresión de asombro en su rostro, mientras aquellas lágrimas de dolor eran remplazadas por una rebosante alegría.

-Yo también te amo – y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, porque le creía, y siempre lo haría.

_¡Al fin me he dado cuenta que lo único que necesito es a ti!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsuishi se alejó de la ventana del estudio, al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos, estirando su cuerpo. Se sentó en una silla cercana con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente le alegraba saber que todo había funcionado según lo planeado.

Sí, quizá Natsuhiko se enojaría con él por haber desobedecido los cálculos iniciales, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Después de todo, los planes de su demoníaco compañero siempre eran muy complicados y nunca funcionaban, así que simplemente decidió usar sus habilidades de íncubo para meterse dentro de la mente de Diam y manipular sus sueños a gusto, pero – y tomando en cuenta lo realmente complejo que era resistirse a los poderes de aquellos vampiros sexuales.- tenía que admitir que penetrar en la cabeza del cazador había sido toda una proeza, el chico si que era fuerte de pensamiento.

Natsuhiko le debía una, y una realmente grande. Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto tétrica mientras pensaba en cómo el demonio podría devolverle el favor. Tenía que admitir que una larga sesión de sexo entre los tres le sonaba a una paga bastante justa y tentadora.

_Porque tú puedes darme lo que el dinero no puede comprar._

_Porque juntos somos asquerosamente ricos, pero no tenemos nada de dinero._

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Doy por hecho que no voy a ganar, pero admito que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto.

Y sin más que escribir, les doy muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Bye!


End file.
